Can you win me?
by Clepsydra
Summary: THE marauders are entering their 6th year, and so are Lily Evans, Lorelei Lane, and Ally Mcgregor. Watch them as they get involve in humorous events, romance and betrayals, of course with some fluff printed here and there. Read and Review...
1. Default Chapter

Can you win me?...  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, let's just pretend that in my story James lives in a muggle neighborhood but only magical people / non-muggles can see it. Ok?...  
  
Well, have fun reading, hope you like it, enjoy it, and approve it, bla bla bla. Don't forget to review! ; )  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily sat on her bed, her face covered in green facial mask, while reading Teenwitch magazine. Lily was a very beautiful girl; most of the guys in Hogwarts had their heads full of her attractive smiles, but then, no one could blame them. Lily had a pale and silky smooth complexion that suited her jade eyes that usually sparkled, setting the fiery colour of her hair. Lily was one of those I-don't-care-what-you-think kinds of girl, but in a good way. Even though she was not very good at dancing, she had an amazing voice. Her most stunning feature was that she was extremely intelligent and excelled in many of her classes, especially Charms, getting many points for her house, Gryffindor. She had guys that were desperately trying to get her to go out with them, nervous out of their wits. Lily could sometimes be undoubtedly stubborn. "She's a hard one to get" A guy was once caught saying.  
  
Her two best friends sat on the floor; one doing her hair and the other doing her nails. Like all girls throughout history, this time of pampering was often times filled with gossip.  
  
"Did you hear about James Potter?" exclaimed Lorelei, with an eager expression spreading across her slightly tanned face.  
  
Lorelei was another one of those "cool 'n' popular" girls. Being an attractive brunette with skin that was easily tanned, eyes of deep grey- black, and lips pink and soft only added to her gift of flirting, which was why no one was surprised if a long line of nicely dressed guys stood in front of the Gryffindor porthole ready to be picked as her "boyfriend of the day". It was quite hilarious, really. Unlike Lily, she was a fantastic dancer; she could do all the moves in break-dance like the Clock, the Windmill, and the Various Freezers. You could leave it to her to distract anyone-especially guys-and be the spotlight of everything. Unlike Lily, she hated classes. Going to parties was more her thing.  
  
"I know! I can't believe it myself! James Potter actually dating Jessica Morton; am I blind? Because I can't see a thing he sees in her." Ally continued, her eyes sparkling in amusement.  
  
Ally was the "lifesaver". She could get anyone, including herself, out of anything. With her seducing and charming smile, and her quick mind, she could say anything and make any guy melt, but as for girls; speechless, then all she needed to do was walk Smart huh? And to add a spark to all this; she had smooth, slightly freckled skin and dark meaningful blue eyes setting a glow to her raven hair. She seemed to be a perfect girl- everyone kept saying this. She was cool, pretty, a dancer, a singer, smart, but no one - except her best friends of course - knew how insecure she felt sometimes; caused by the memory of her not-so- happy childhood. Now, however, she had a great life.  
  
Lily's deep green eyes darted from left to right as she skimmed down the article- 'Why an instant body slimming potion is a No-no' - She looked up, her face the light green of her eyes because of the facemask, and commented; "Well, I guess you're right, but probably when you get to know more about Jessica Morton, she could be a pretty cool friend..."  
  
Seriously, who was she kidding? Those two girls eyeing her right this moment were her two best friends- what was the point of her denial?  
  
"Err...Lily? You know that Jessica's just doing this because she knows you have a crush on James and you're her biggest enemy." Ally reasoned, but Lily just kept quiet.  
  
Are you-"'Lorelei started, but Lily quickly cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Even though the most gorgeous and absolutely charming guy that I apparently have a huge crush on is dating the girl that I somewhat dislike, I think I'm alright with it." She commented.  
  
Here she goes again, denial, denial, denial. Although she knew that her friends didn't believe her, she was safe for now. She didn't need to tell the truth until the 1st of September- the day when they would all go back to Hogwarts. They were all glad for entering their 6th year.  
  
At least, that's what she thought...  
  
---------  
  
James Potter, who lived in the same neighbourhood as Lily, also had his best friends over: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were there for a week and they planned to make the most of it. By this they, of course, meant making pranks on the girls. This time, their unfortunate victims were Lily and her friends, who coincidentally were having a slumber party that day and the next.  
  
James Potter was a very popular boy. Of course this was obvious due to his slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, jet black hair that was incredibly messy (to his surprise, many girls found it very "cute"), and a charming smile that could make any girl melt at the sight. He was also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which explained his swift and somewhat graceful movement on the dance floor. Right now, he was rivaling in Charms with none other than Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius Black was a "playboy" as many girls called him, but this didn't stop them from trying to get his attention let alone be his girlfriend which he intentionally changed every week, because he said that anything more than that amount of time is going to get "BORING". It was very easy for him to get a girl, for he was intelligent, mischievous, and with styled raven hair, eyes of all shades of blue that fitted well with his quite pale skin- he could make a girl fall for him at first sight.  
  
Remus Lupin was a quiet boy who liked to spend his spare time reading books if not doing a prank or two with his other best friends. Remus had light brown hair that he liked to style in spikes, he was known as the soft one in the group, and with his eyes of deep sea-grey, when anyone looks into them; they seem to be dragged into a completely different world-a mysterious world.  
  
All of these three gorgeous guys had well-built bodies of course.  
  
Peter Pettigrew. If you see him walking down a street without those other three boys, I assure you that you wouldn't even think that he had anything to do with them. Peter has a short round body, but his face almost always wears the same expression; one full of dread. Since he started hanging around with the other three, Peter's "cool by association" title has earned him a few ladies, who all, by the way, say it's his smile.  
  
That finishes it off doesn't it? Four slightly different guys, with different interests and different looks who could be very similar once you got to see them doing something together. Well, best friends meet in weird ways  
  
----  
  
"Ok. Next question: If your boyfriend were about to dye his hair in rainbow colours, what would you say to him?  
  
a) "TAKE THAT WIG OFF! YOU'RE STARTING TO LOOK LIKE MY EX-BOYFRIEND!"  
  
b) "Honey? Are you trying to break up with me?..."  
  
c) Or, "HAHAHA, good joke..."  
  
While saying this, Lorelei chuckled in between words. Ally made no pretension of being shy as she was already bellowing with laughter and Lily was shaking in laughter with small hiccups interrupting, causing everyone to laugh harder.  
  
"Can you imagine if James ever gets the chance to actually date Lily, and he dyed his hair in rainbow colours and being told off like he looks like her ex-boyfriend?" Ally exclaimed, still roaring with laughter.  
  
"Oh my God, I can see that weird look on his face now!" Lorelei agreed, grinning widely.  
  
Lily just sat there, her face fixed in a serious expression as if to say; that-is-totally-NOT-funny and she said, "Excuse me, I thought we were having-"  
  
She suddenly stopped when she heard a sound; she put her finger onto her mouth, indicating to be quiet. She tilted her head toward the direction to where the source of the noise seemed to be coming from.  
  
They all approached the window, and they heard people speaking, and they immediately knew to whom those voices belonged; James and Co. Ally, Lily, and Lorelei smiled evilly- they knew the boys had a prank in mind, well, so did they; the girls had a plan.  
  
-----------  
  
"Shh, dimwits! The girls could hear us!" James whispered harshly.  
  
"Ok, lord of the dimwits- who always like to tell the more inexperienced dimwits to shut up..." Sirius challenged.  
  
"Shut up!" The other three whispered hoarsely.  
  
The Marauders were right outside Lily's bedroom and with the help of "Zonko's Joke shop's sticky-finger", they could glue themselves temporarily to the wall, making a line of flattened bodies all surrounding Lily's grey window; acting as if they were some sort of spy agents, they peeked into the girls' window. The coast was clear so James tilted his head to the bag that Remus was holding.  
  
Peter and Remus rummaged into the bag, with their other hand stuck to the wall, so they wouldn't fall off; and after a few moments of searching they found what they were looking for- the "stink n spark bomb". The Marauders grinned, imagining the faces of the shocked witches. Their grins widened.  
  
James shook his head, if he wanted that shock to actually happen, he better start working. So he gathered the bombs, and divides them evenly between him and Sirius. They looked at each other, and with assuring nods they opened the unlocked window and climbed in. When all of them have entered the room, they were all ready to shout, BOO!" and throw the stink and spark bomb but all stopped when they saw Sirius- who was first in line- wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. The other three looked in the direction that where Sirius was looking, and boy, were they dead.  
  
The three girls were standing on their bed wands ready, and a tomato ketchup bottle each. They were grinning, with the knowledge that the boys were cornered and defenseless. Right after Sirius' shock-faze begun' the girls charged like some crazy soldier in a 16th century war, and the boys hadn't even had a second to think of what to do before they can feel tomato ketchup all down their front, back and hair- yep.  
  
A quick while later, the girls pulled their wand out, shouted; "Petrificus!"  
  
The spell was taking place; the boys hardened into a statue, and fell face- flat to the ground. Ha! That must've really hurt.  
  
"Poor boys" Lorelei muttered, still smiling at the petrified body lying in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We did GREAT!" agreed Lily.  
  
"That's for messing with us!" Ally exclaimed, talking to the boys more of than talking to her best friends.  
  
"Err...What do we do now? We can't just leave them here, if Petunia or my parents see them; they're not going to be so happy" Lily observed, her eyebrows digging into her forehead.  
  
"I know," Ally started, "We could just send them to their own house-you know, by that what's the flying charm again Lily? Anyway, just leave them soaking in that ketchup soup. We better make the Petrificus charm longer though, so it'll last until just before breakfast. If James' mom sees them like that, I'm sure she's going to do something better than our little scheme just now" Ally snickered, seeing the story in her bright blue eyes.  
  
Lily and Lorelei nodded simultaneously, and they all set off to continue their plan. 


	2. What the?

(A/N): Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the people who reviewed!! *Grins extra- mega-super wide* I hope you'll like this chap! *begging on knees for you to like them, hehe- pathetic, huh?*  
  
Well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Dawn arrived, bringing sunshine and cloudless sky; it's going to be a good day today. The boys; Remus, Sirius, James and Peter are awake, and are all just had their showers. It was a day after their backfiring prank; the 1st of September, the day they go back to Hogwarts. They were all very tired, their mom had planned a BIG day for them yesterday, because of all that ketchup soaked in her carpet; they had to wash the dishes, clean the kitchen, and do the garden. It may sound easy, but you haven't seen how big James' garden or his kitchen was, have you? If you have, you'd really understand.  
  
"Damn those girls, smart move, but damn them" Sirius said, while shaking his head, while massaging his shoulder from yesterday's hard work.  
  
"I agree, but do they really think they can get away with that?" James answered; "I don't think so" He spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, speak all you want James, but I'm going to get thinking and doing some action real fast." Peter said, stabbing a fork into his omelette.  
  
"Yes, and we're going to do it soon too." Remus reminded, his eyes darting around the room.  
  
All of them nodded glumly and went back to eating their breakfast. They need a LOT of energy for this day; for they had a long journey to Hogwarts, and they also had to think of their next prank- for the girls (if they can get that far ~wink~)  
  
---  
  
The girls had a very good sleep. Their dreams were full of the Marauders soaking in ketchup, thrown in dustbins and made to clean the toilets. Ha! You bet they had a good sleep. The girls were now wide-awake and dressed; ready to eat their breakfast.  
  
"Hey mum!" Lily greeted, her face decorated with delight and happiness.  
  
"Good morning sweetie, you must've had a very good sleep!" Her mum replied with a smile; her eyes twinkling the same way as Lily's, greeting her two best friends.  
  
The girls caught each other's eyes and suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, you did." Her mom reacted as she signalled for the girls to sit down and eat.  
  
Lily's mom had very similar features with Lily herself. She was also beautiful; Lily gained a lot from her, including her talent in singing. Katherine Evans had bright, brave eyes that gleamed whenever she smiled. She had the hair of a beautiful brown and red. Her complexion was pale, yet it defined her kind characteristic and personality. 'She is a very humorous lady, delightful,' as what people like to describe her as. She always had a joke to share, or a smile or two to give. Despite the beauty, Lily loved her mother very much, like most daughters. But this was obvious, for her mom was a gentle woman with a heart made of great love. Yep, love and support was all it took to keep Lily going and she was very thankful for that.  
  
"I'll miss you so much when you're away ." Mrs. Evans spoke up, her gleaming eyes curtained in sorrow.  
  
"So will I Mom, but I'll see you over the holidays. I promise" Lily winked, and gave a quick assuring smile.  
  
The girls quickly finished their breakfast; and made their way to the Evan's old BMW car. The car was odd, because its coat of steel was painted in colours of all shades of black - if there was any. The wheels seemed almost square, and the windows were, er.glassless? As much of weirdness the car described itself as, the Evans had a silent passion for it; adoring it and with that, would not sell it away. As they seated themselves inside, - of course, after they argued who will get to sit next to the glassless window- Lily and co. started singing to one of their favourite songs; the Itsy-Bitsy-Spider! No? Okay, that was a pathetic joke, they sang to the M2M; Don't say you love me. Well, both sound nearly the same.  
  
Lily, Ally, and Lorelei talked, joked, gossiped- and of course, the subject of boys came up eventually, actually every minute or so- all through their drive through to King's Cross St; as predicted.  
  
---  
  
The sun came to a bright glow drawing the day closer to noon, the Potters, with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, finally arrived at King's Cross St. They took their trunks and owl carriages out of the car, and headed their way towards platform 9 and ¾. Peter had a lot of trouble dragging his trunk; even though he was big, he wasn't that strong, unlike the other three, idolized boys. But nonetheless, they were still shining that bright, attractive smiles of theirs- but anyone who've seen them before; that smile meant something different. In this case, they were ready for action.  
  
"Watch out girls, here we come!" Sirius exclaimed silently.  
  
The Potters bid their goodbyes to James, not missing out the hugs and kisses; and unfortunately for James' friends, they got some hugs and kisses from the Potters as well.  
  
To continue with their lives they passed through the gate between the 9 and 10 platforms, and as a second of pure blackness left them, they were introduced to a whole new world.  
  
"I keep forgetting how this place looks like!" Peter exclaimed, looking somewhat amused at the train of Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Yep, I know what you mean, but we better stop talking like some old goblin going through his nostalgia times and get in the train soon." James replied.  
  
"Uhuh," Sirius nodded; and with the smallest sign of mischief, he continued, "We have lessons to teach."  
  
With that, the four, 6th year boys excited their way into the train like some mad dogs sensing their prey, to search for an empty cart.  
  
----  
  
By the time the boys were in the train, the girls were still trying to hide their way into the train and to the carts, trying as hard as they can to get to an empty cart before anyone of the Marauders can get a glimpse of them. Now that's hard, especially if you're trying to do it with a huge trunk dragged right behind you and an owl with it's cage tagging along while screeching as loud as its little, owly lungs allows it to. The girls were getting it hard, and their "spy" ability wasn't getting any better either.  
  
"Damn it! This is not good," Ally voiced while panting, and she continued, "Did you see their smiles? Something is definitely up, and I fully believe that that something has got something to do with us."  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have done that, James would hate me now."Lily trailed off.  
  
"Lily, you didn't tell us anything to be against our prank and we should've been here before, well too late. We better be careful now, the next cart is theirs. We better pass it quick and quiet, ok?" Lorelei advised. Swiftly they glided across the hall, and made a way to pass the cart, but they were just too slow.  
  
As if on cue, the door of the cart opened and no other than James' messy haired head pooped out,  
  
"Hiya girls, wassup? Do you care to join us? - Of course you do!" James wasn't really asking; the girls knew this and were predictably dragged into the Marauders' cart. To them, entering this cart was like entering hell, and they were right.  
  
The Marauders, seeing their looks of horror spread out all across their pretty faces, and after a whole minute of a torturing silence for the girls, they started, confidently to speak,  
  
"My, girls, don't you look ravishing!" Sirius complimented, with the sticky touch of sweetness in his voice.  
  
"Oh, so do you! I mean that make-up you're wearing right now just suits you so much!" Lily replied coolly, though butterflies were forming in her stomach.  
  
Sirius and James, with the help of the glares from Peter and Remus were about to begin an insult, but just at that moment the door opened. You would've thought it was a "saved by the opening-of-the-door" sort of thing, but not if you were Lily.  
  
Jessica stepped in, and as soon as her shiny, expensive Gucci shoes touched the floor, you know she just made it hers. She gave a smile to everyone else, an extra grin to James and a death-glare to Lily.  
  
Jessica Morton was really a nice girl. She was an admired Ravenclaw; she was nice to practically everyone, gained a lot of friends and was not bad at all in most of her classes. Jessica was one of those 'perfect' people you see; she had a sandy-blond hair that she liked to let go, to let it 'breath' she usually says. She had a very eye-catching pair of eyes; bright, piercing blue that danced whenever she talks, allowing anyone drawn into it. She had a gift in Divination; their teacher said she was a true seer and no one complained- but sometimes, the way she just walks up to people and predict their future was a bit scary. But still, Jessica Morton was a nice teenage witch, that seemed fine to everyone, but too bad for Lily and her friends; they and Jessica had gone off at the wrong foot since they first met, - Lorelei, with the help of her friends, accidentally turned Jessica's hair green and sprouting stinky slime from her head when she interrupted the girl's prank to alter the Marauder's hair- eliminating all friendliness surrounding them when 'together'.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily muttered to herself, feeling herself slightly more calmed after the given death-glare. She glanced up at James and saw her crush, snog another girl, her rage just well, raged. Her heart seemed to shrink as if ready to be ripped apart. She felt hot blood rushing to her cheeks, flushing it into a colour of deep red. She looked away towards the window and shut her eyes,  
  
"I am not going to burst, I am not going to cry, I am not." She demanded to herself as she tried to swallow that lump in her throat.  
  
Her best friends, as if knowing the drill, took a glance at her and turned themselves at James and his Jessica, "Can you please continue this somewhere else?" Ally snapped at James, causing Jessica to retreat from her current snogging position,  
  
"Excuse me, I thought that this was none of your business" Jessica answered coldly with her piercing voice.  
  
"Well you thought wrong." Lorelei snapped back.  
  
James and the rest of the boys, sensing the coldness that was starting to uncover quickly tried to change the subject,  
  
"Hey, err, we're almost there."Peter spoke, knowing how lame that sounded  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I better go and change into my robes now." Jessica reacted.  
  
James surprised that Peter's lame excuse succeeded, just smiled and let himself be kissed by his Jessica. Once again he felt his eyes following her, and stopped as the now closed door blocked her figure.  
  
While he daydreamed about his girlfriend through all the chatter of Quidditch and the girls' hairdo talk made by his friends, his mind started to wonder, "Why has Lily seemed so sentimental when Jessica came into the cart?" He could feel her sorrowful eyes boring onto him while Jessica was seated on his lap.  
  
Why?  
  
James quickly shrugged away the thought that had been swirling in his mind for over a minute and leaned over; ears closer towards his friends and joined their deep Quidditch conversation- completely ignoring their uncompleted prank, and the 3 anxious-looking girls.  
  
---  
  
(A/N): Thank you!! Review? Please?....  
  
Oh, and thanks to ADRIANA CHAN ! You were my very, very first reviewer! Cheers to you too! 


End file.
